For a wide variety of products, it is well known to both ship and sell the product in some form of carton or container. The carton or container must, of course, be able to hold and protect the product from the time it is first placed in the carton or container until it reaches the consumer. As a result, the canon or container must be suited for product shipment as well as display for consumer selection at the retail outlet.
For this purpose, the canon or container must ideally be capable of meeting a number of different requirements. It must obviously house the product during shipment in a safe and economical fashion, but it must also be capable of presenting the product to the consumer in a manner enhancing the possibility that it will be selected at the retail outlet. Still additionally, the canon or container is oftentimes required to provide for a reasonable degree of protection against tampering.
At a minimum, it is usually desirable to be able to provide an indication of tampering that is evident from container or canon inspection. It is also often desirable for the canon or container to be capable of display in more than one manner, e.g., display by placement on a shelf or by hanging from a protruding rod or the like. Furthermore, it is frequently desirable to be able to reclose the container or canon for product storage by the consumer after purchase.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.